The gnarlwood tree
by silvertaiyoukai
Summary: what if sesshomaru's most trustworthy friend was just an ordinary and plain gnarlwood tree, and what happens when he lands in a world so different from his, a magistical place where happiness is the key to future success, how can he survive this?


The gnarl wood tree

On the coldest day in winter, shrouded deep inside the forest, laid a silver haired boy. His small frame nested comfortably against the huge gnarl wood. The cold air seemed to be less afraid to show its strength that evening. The branches of the gnarl wood began to creak, the boy listened calmly, and he felt as though he was somehow connected to the old tree the creaking sounded as the tree was singing a sombre tune of some sort. The boy closed his eyes as memories seemed to rush through his head, instantly. His sharp gaze fell on the darkness in the sky, his amber eyes squinted for a moment as he saw the moon peek out from the clouds every so often like a shy child. He smirked as he barley watched the scene play before his very eyes. Suddenly the young boy felt a calm yet serene gust of wind slap his face. As he sat there in the depths of the forest, far away from home with nothing but the comfort of the big gnarl wood and the sweet sound of crickets. The little boy closed his eyes as the gnarl wood started to hum a lullaby with its branches, which reminded him much about his mother. The young demon boy was resting comfortably watching the rabbits and how they raced about trying to find the other or shelter I guess, and how the baby birds chirped in their high nests longing for their mother to return from her hunting journey. He looked up and gazed at the nest, watching carefully how the birds chirped and flapped their wings with such strength and emotion, he scowled emotions. He despised the word emotions... it was so friendly and nice and such a disgrace to demon kind.

"emotions, are pathetic, if your human then that's just natural, but in this case if your another type of species including animals, then that's just a disgrace to everyone, I just wonder why people always use emotions, doesn't it make them feel and even look weak, mother says emotions are important in life but, but oh who cares!" he scowled not noting what else to say out loud in the open airs and wild nature.

He clenched his fist and gave one of his most dangerous glares at the birds. '_Ridiculous creatures, aren't fit in such a useful world, and that goes for humans as well' _he looked upon his fist and saw how the newly drawn blood seemed to just prickle down his pale skin and fall to the ground, uselessly.

He decided to go wash his hands near a stream that he could hear, the ebb of the water was amazing, it was truly a magnificent sight to look upon at the evening. He winced a bit as the cold water seemed to dab into his newly formed wound, and clear out the new flesh, he bit his lip from screaming, it truly was a painful task to accomplish, only if mother was here she would know how to cure these things, in fact she was basically a healer herself.

After a short while from his trip to the stream he yawned lightly, rubbing his eyes as things seemed to be a bit blurry, noting that the slumber was calling him, he decided to take a short nap against his only most trustworthy friend the gnarl wood. He sank back against the old tree, moving a bit from the mossy roots that stood in his way and made him feel uncomfortable. Finally after a while of stirring he found the perfect place and let his eyes shut on their own.

"good night my friend" he murmured in his sleep as he stirred a bit and smiled, he knew his friend would always be there and it would always protect him whether at night or even dawn, it would always be standing there waiting for him to come and relax like old times.

His dream...

In the lands of fantasy a young silver boy stood it was him in his own dream! The boy looked about his surroundings and gasped in surprise it was just how he had imagined the illusion world, all cloudy and misty with a large iron gold castle like the one called Atlantis, and unicorns strolling around trying to find a nice piece of green grass. There were some people he noticed that had wings! all bright rich colours, he saw them chatting away friendly and doing there bidding. They were dressed in some silk material but it wasn't a kimono but a dress of some sort. He rubbed his eyes and even pinched himself to wake up, but the illusion world still stood in its place, murky and magical as ever.

"Why am I here?" he spoke loudly, hoping to get some attention, but nothing or no one seemed to pay attention to him and instead did what was expected of them. He scowled and crossed his arms, fine they didn't have to listen to him but he had to find a way out of this madness and back to the real world where he belonged, back to his gnarl wood tree. How did they live here; sure it was beautiful but all of it was fake. Did they no though? Did they know that once something wrong were to occur they'll all be living in hell or someplace similar to it and why, why were they so happy all the time, every where he looked he saw happiness, why was it so distracting and important here?

"Sesshomaru" a soft voice spoke from behind him.

He turned around quickly and saw a small green hilltop stay centered in the middle of no where, flowers filled the empty spaces in the soft dirt.

"Sesshomaru" he narrowed his eyes and peered closer to the scene before him.

"Who said that? Tell me!" he practically yelled, annoyance filling his features

"come to me, and you shall find the answers to all your questions" the voice reached his ears as it emerged in with the other winged people hard for him to understand what it was saying.

He wanted to scream to tell everyone to be quiet but this time everyone started walking away, what they said angered him the most.

"That kid is beyond crazy" a winged man spoke in detest while shaking his head.

"I certainly agree, poor boy what is wrong with him, I hope he gets cured from this madness" a winged woman spoke walking beside the man from before. Looking as though they were mates.

He growled dangerously, certainly not in the mood to be harassed or bullied at. His ears twitched as he heard a soft giggle rush past his ear. In a flash he turned towards the strange noise and saw something before him that even he knew for sure didn't exist. Was he losing it?

**Ya! Chapter 1 is done; please give me ideas as to what to write next, I'm practically out of ideas right now it's not even funny. I wasn't even supposed to post this up here but I guess something deep inside me made me and so I did! Bye, Bye and hope to talk to all of u real soon as I try to think of more ideas for this fan fic. **


End file.
